


A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Marc Bolan One Shots

by parallel_crooked_lines



Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [6]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), T. Rex (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, fem classic rock, genderbent, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: a bunch of fem david bowie and fem marc bolan oneshots. uploading will be inconsistent.
Relationships: Marc Bolan/David Bowie, dawn bowie/marsha bolan, fem david bowie/fem marc bolan
Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794757
Kudos: 3





	A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Marc Bolan One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> not requested by anyone

Dawn watched the show amazed. Seeing that woman with dark black curly hair play her guitar and sing was beautiful. The music was stunning. And the outfit that short woman, Marsha, was wearing, was the coolest thing ever. She was wearing a suit that looked like the skin of a dinosaur, pretty fitting because of the bands name, T Rex. Dawn liked that name. T Rex. It was new and different, just like the band. And seeing a woman in a suit was absolutely breathtaking. Dawn loved women in suits.

Now Dawn knew she had to write a song about this experience, and the huge crush she was developing on the woman, Marsha Bolan.

Marsha wasn't just talented and wearing a killer outfit, she was pretty too. Really pretty. And her character onstage was something else.

A few days later, the press were annoying Dawn. But then some man asked her a question.

"Do you know Marsha Bolan?"

Dawn didn't answer that one. She sighed because she knew that she was in love with Marsha, but it wouldn't happen.

And the crush wouldn't last anyways. Nothing ever lasted.


End file.
